El Capitán Oculta Algo y Su Señora lo Sabe
by angelmex
Summary: El capitán de la armada fanalis, líder de muchas campañas de guerra en Reim, oculta algo que siempre niega y desmiente, oculta desde la sombra, un rigor que desde hace hace años lo acompaña, y Scheherazade sabe de antemano qué es lo que oculta. Tercer MuSche! :3 (advertencia: contenido Lemon)


**Magi le pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka. **

Antes que nada aclaro: Sí no les gusta el lime y sobre todo sí no les gusta que sea con una pareja con una _loli_ (aparentemente) de por medio…, por favor de abstenerse a leer xD. Soy nueva en esto de la escritura pervertidona, así que no hay mucho que explotar, en mi caso.

EL CAPITÁN OCULTA ALGO Y SU SEÑORA LO SABE

Él era un adulto joven, de aproximadamente 30 años de edad, cabellos largos y pelirrojos, de piel clara y ojos de color magenta suave; pasaba de los 1.90 cm, con un muy bien formado y musculoso cuerpo varonil, propio de su raza muy a pesar de ser un hibrido, descendiente del clan guerrero Fanalis. Un hombre de alto prestigio y muy querido por el pueblo de su imperio, el poderoso y vasto Imperio de Reim, querido no sólo por su apellido "Alexius", que una de las familias más importantes del imperio, sino que también por su gran carisma como humano y como soldado. Valiente y decidido, a veces violento pero muchas veces más alegre; directo y en ciertas ocasiones intempestivo. No había duda alguna, este hombre, capitán de un pelotón de salvajes y aguerridos guerreros Fanalis, tenía algo especial en él que muy pocos podían descubrir con exactitud qué era. Su nombre, Mu, que de adorable no pasaba, era y es un hombre que a donde fuese, las miradas le seguían, tanto sus hombres en guerra que no dudaban en seguirle así como a comerciantes y personas ilustres de la capital remana.

Pero, había algo que inquietaba mucho más…

¿Qué era lo que éste hombre tanto ocultaba?

Sí te dedicabas un tiempo en observarlo de cerca, uno fácilmente se daba cuenta de algo: su extraño comportar con relación al amor.

Sí bien es sabido que Mu es querido por su valor como guerrero y miembro de la familia real es también por su atractivo personal, no por nada muchas chicas de la capital dejaban su labor para observarle pasear por las calles con su hermana menor, Myron, y sus subordinados; las chicas esperaban en el momento adecuado para acercarse a este hombre que con una gran sonrisa las recibía y un ligero beso en el dorso de las manos. Le daban mil obsequios, de hermosas flores a pañuelos por ellas mismas tejido a alguna que otra golosina, a pesar de que a éste no le gustaban las cosas dulces las comía en señal de agradecimiento.

Gozaba de una fama de un conquistador, aun sin proponérselo, muchas mujeres de altos rangos le buscaban para diversas fiestas, así como muchos hombres sabios e importantes le invitaban a banquetes y simposios para escuchar encomios a los dioses y la labor del hombre, así como a la belleza. Todos ellos con el propósito de hacerse con él su amante, pero, nunca lo lograban, ni las mujeres más bellas y cultas, ni los hombres poderosos y sabios, y éstos le llamaban "el Alcibíades inverso", pues era Mu el quien no buscaba el afecto, hecho contrario con aquel Alcibíades*, que con quejada voz protestaba en que no conseguía el cariño de sus amados.

En determinado momento le preguntaban el porqué de su soltería sí bien podría tener pareja en cualquier momento que él quisiese, Mu respondía con alegre y muy normal acento:

"No puedo servirle a dos amos". A lo cual muchos sorprendidos le contestaban:

- ¿Es que ya tienes un amado? *

- No es así, no es mi amado sino más bien mi amo. – Y con una gran sonrisa remetía: - Hablo del Imperio, hombre. No puedo distraerme con ese tipo de relaciones, a lo menos que se hable de guerra. – y dicho esto, se marchaba para alcanzar a sus camaradas que seguían observando en todas las tiendas para la cena de la noche. Y está claro algo, él mentía.

Él escondía algo, ese algo que puede ser nada o todo, ese algo que se disfraza con mentiras y sonrisas. El algo de alguien y suyo.

Incontables veces Rohroh se acercó al capitán y mejor amigo, dispuesto a preguntarle acerca de todo ello, pues el tema, como a todos le interesaba y no por metiche o chismoso sino que estaba plenamente interesado en saber qué era exactamente lo que ocultaba. Lo vio en el balcón de su habitación, recargado en el barandal de piedra, observando la ciudad remana de noche, en una quietud y serenidad que lo mantenía absorto de todo. Rohroh fingió toser para que éste lo volteara a ver y eso hizo, volteó curioso al quien entró a su habitación y sonrió al ver a su buen amigo Rohroh que caminaba con dirección a él, aquel fanalis sin piel en mejilla y comisura del labio izquierdo.

- Jefe, la cena está lista… - dijo nervioso, la cuestión es que hablar de repente de la vida amorosa de su jefe se le dificultaba y no sabía cómo exactamente empezar la charla.

- Gracias, Rohroh, dame unos segundos. – dijo volviendo la mirada a la ciudad nocturna de Reim.

- J-jefe… - trago con dificultad cuando Mu volvió la mirada hacia él. – Hemos estado escuchando rumores extraños por toda la ciudad, y sobre todo por gente que trabaja en el senado, habladurías de usted. – se animó en hablar, sonando seguro.

- Oh… - expresó sin sorpresa. – Eso es muy común en el senado, Rohroh. Que eso no te preocupe. – terminó con una gran sonrisa, colocando una mano en el hombro de su camarada Fanalis.

- Eso lo sé, pero ésta ocasión es diferente. Hemos escuchado algo muy extraño y particularmente extraño en la ciudad, y no sólo yo, sino todos los muchachos estamos preocupados por ello. - Mu lo miró con sorpresa para después sobarse la nuca de la cabeza, avergonzado. Dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda y riendo quedamente, se recargó en el barandal.

- ¿No dirás curiosos? Porque yo mismo sé de los rumores de los que se hablan de mí. – respondió

- Jefe…

- Rohroh – y de golpe se pone frente a frente de Rohroh, con el ceño fruncido y una mirada gélida, - ¿A qué rumor te refieres…? – y la mirada seria desapareció para mostrar una mirada de lo más infantil, arreglando la estola azul de Rohroh que por la repentina pregunta lo desencajó, sorprendido de lo infantil que puede ser su capitán. Al no tener respuesta, Mu empujó sus mechones para atrás. – Es que son muchos rumores. – e hizo un pequeño mohín.

- Agh~ - se quejó el subordinado, y se pasó la mano por los cabellos, buscando un poco en su cabeza unas palabras adecuadas para preguntar aquello. – Capitán, usted oculta algo. – al final se decidió y fue directo.

- ¿Algo? Explícate Rohroh.

- ¡¿Usted tiene un amorío por ahí no es así?! – gritó molesto, ya le había dado muchas vueltas al asunto, y tomó al capitán con ambas manos y empezó a zarandearlo con rudeza (y más porque era un Fanalis). Mu sólo empezó a gritar mareado.

- ¡Roh! ¡Roh-r-roh! ¡De-detente!. – pedía mareado y con la tez pálida, al ver esto, el pelirrojo se detuvo, y se tiró al suelo, pidiendo disculpas. – N-no te preocupes… Ugh!- y tapó su boca con sus manos, evitando las insaciables ganas de vomitar. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio en lo que Mu se recuperaba, y una vez ya a la normalidad, volvió la mirada a Rohroh y con sincera voz le dijo: - Sí tuviera uno, amigo, serías el primero en enterarte, bueno el segundo –en consideración por Myron que es muy celosa- jejeje… - le tendió la mano para que se pusiera de pie. – Vamos, o si no todos los demás se van a acabar la comida (aunque yo ya no tengo hambre)… - terminó diciéndolo entre dientes.

- Capitán… - y con una gran sonrisa tomó la mano de Mu, retirándose al comedor donde empezaba una lucha campal por la carne, protagonizada por los demás fanalis. Al llegar Rohroh se metió a la lucha, dando de trompadas a todo aquel que le pusiese el ojo a una enorme pieza de carne, alegando que era para el capitán; Mu, simplemente se acercó a ellos, tomó una de las sillas que estaban tiradas en el suelo y se sentó, cerca de la meza, arrimando su plato vacío, tocó levemente con un tenedor aquel plato e inmediatamente todos tomaron asiento de forma rápida, hasta recogieron todo lo que habían tirado en el comedor.

- Hermano, y-yo traté de calmarlos. – decía notablemente cansada Myron, colocándose una servilleta en el cuello, fingiendo categoría, pues sus ropas estaban hechas añicos pues obviamente también fue participe de la breve pelea por comida que todas las noches se protagonizaban en la casa Alexius.

- Myron… - la reprendió con cariño y cierta paciencia. Y volvió la mirada a cada uno de los Fanalis allí reunidos, con una alegre expresión. - ¿Qué les he dicho?

- Que nos comportemos… - contestaron al unísono.

- Bien.

…

La cena había concluido y todos los Fanalis se fueron a sus respectivos hogares, dejando a Mu y Myron, en la mesa, conversando vehemente acerca del día, hasta que Myron observó a su hermano mayor con seriedad y lo tomó de la mano.

- Hermano…, sé que no has tenido pareja en consideración por mí. – dijo con acento inocente y adulador.

- ¿Eh?

- Sé que de pequeños siempre me prometiste que cuando fuésemos grandes nos casaríamos. – sus mejillas se sonrojaban a tal punto en que parecía que toda la sangre se le había subido a la cabeza. – Pero, Oni-chan… yo… no creo poder cumplir nuestra promesa… - desvió la mirada a otro lado, casi rompiendo en llanto.

- Eh…

- Sí nos casamos ¿qué dirá la gente? ¿El senado, nuestro padre? Es imposible… - ocultó su rostro en las palmas de sus manos. – Es por eso que no temas, ve a buscar una pareja. – se puso de pie y corrió a su habitación; dejando al mayor y a la mujer de servicio, que estaba haciendo su labor, boquiabiertos.

- ¿Exactamente qué pasó? – Se preguntó sin entender nada.

- ¿Y me los preguntas a mí, maestro Mu? – y la señora que no pasaba de los sesenta siguió limpiando el comedor. – Pero, maestro, en algo tiene razón la señorita Myron, ya está en edad para buscar a una mujer que esté dispuesta a darle muchos bebes, es decir, una esposa o lo que quiera. – y siguió con su trabajo.

- Y ya la encontré… hace años atrás. – susurró, levantándose del asiento, caminando hacia el pórtico.

- ¿Va a salir, maestro? – habló la señora de servicio.

- Sí, daré una vuelta por las calles…, tal vez me quede en taberna. Por favor, no cierre las ventanas de mi habitación.

- Bien, que la vaya bien. – contestó al ver como el pelirrojo se marchaba.

Él mentía, no iba a ir a ninguna taberna ni a pasear por las calles de Reim que a estas horas está plagada de borrachos y mujeres que se cuelgan del pecho de los hombres por dinero; no, él iba a un lugar que ni él tenía derecho de pisar, aquella habitación con velos blancos, y sabanas rosas, de un techo del más fino mármol con muebles de la más fina madera…

Donde Scheherazade se encontraba y ella descansaba.

Todas las noches, cuando no tenía labor militar o de índole político, se paseaba sin ser descubierto por los palacios de Reim, en el tercer jardín, donde se encontraba esa habitación. Entraba como ágil felino, oculto entre los árboles y los grandes pasillos, saltando de aquí a allá, sin ser visto ni oído. Por supuesto, lo que hacía estaba mal, muy mal, y sí alguien lo atrapase o lo viese, sería puesto en juicio por traición o se le investigaría arduamente, lo cual era mucho peor, pues, donde se dirigía es la habitación de la Gran Sacerdotisa, la pura y amable sacerdotisa. ¿Qué buscaba allí? ¿Qué pretendía hacer? Se preguntarían los enjuiciadores, y con magia, descubrirían sus sucias intenciones que para el amor tienen justificación.

Saltó con gran habilidad del suelo a lo más alto para llegar a un balcón, sobre el barandal de aquel balcón, buscó con la mirada entre la oscuridad aquel llamado que en su pecho nunca cesaba de llamarlo. Bajó y así entró a aquella habitación que le inundaba la nariz de olores florales pero sobre todo, de azahar. Caminó despacio y haciendo a un lado las costinas del balcón pudo así perpetrar el lugar, dio unos leves pasos y se detuvo, con seño adolorido y las mejillas ruborizadas, pues ante él, se alzaba recta aquella sacerdotisa, descalza y con una pequeña tela blanca cubriéndole el desnudo cuerpo, con los ojos levemente abiertos y la boquita entreabierta, sin mencionar el largo cabello dorado que caí sobre sus hombros. Estaba enfrente de él, callada y tranquila, su señora, Lady Scheherazade.

¿Qué diría la gente sí supiesen que estuvo en la habitación de Lady Scheherazade, la protectora de Reim? ¿Qué sería de él sí así fuese? No hacía falta saberlo, realmente no importaba para él ni para ella. Scheherazade dio unos leves pasos, muy cerca de Mu, alzó la mano para tratar de alcanzar la mejilla de éste así fue, ya que el pelirrojo se puso de rodillas, alcanzado así la estatura de la rubia. Acariciaba su mejilla lentamente mientras su otra mano sin fuerzas le removía la ropa.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocultas, Mu? – dijo con aquella apacible y seria voz.

- Milady, eso usted ya lo sabe… - se vieron directo a los ojos por unos largos segundos, comunicándose más de lo que podría con palabras. Mu, dejándose llevar, tomó entre sus brazos a la pequeña mujer, y la rodeó con sus brazos, abrazándola como un pequeño niño perdido, aferrándose a ella como su salvación, hundiendo el rostro en su pequeño pecho…, perdiéndose en las fragancias de su ama, su señora. Scheherazade respondía también con un abrazo, apenas pudiendo rodear una parte con sus cortos brazos la ancha espalda del capitán fanalis.

- No te contengas, Muu. – y dicho esto, el pelirrojo no dudó y la besó en los labios, un lento y fogoso beso del que poco a poco se exigió más, Lady respondía tomando el rostro de aquel joven, sintiéndose arder en los brazos de él. Se separaron del beso, y Scheherazade tomando distancia, y con un limpio movimiento se quitó aquella prenda que cubría su desnudez, y con una delicada mirada lo llamó a que lo siguiera, sólo fueron unos pasos hasta llegar al pie de la cama.

- Mu, quítate la ropa. – ordenó, acostándose en la cama. Se quitó las molestas ropas y una justificable pena subió a la cama, se rodillas frente a la rubia que empezaba a aclimatarse con su mano en su entrepierna, empezando a moverse gradualmente, hasta el punto de empezar a gemir levemente, con la piel enrojecida y el sudor apareciendo. Mu no pudo dejar de ver a aquella mujer que creció a su lado, por más que le parecía incorrecto no podía negar lo terriblemente sensual que lucía en tal estado tan lascivo que lo obligó a actuar. Apartó la mano de la magi, y delicadamente con ambas manos tomó los muslos de ésta y los fue separando, abriéndose paso a aquel pequeño sexo, y aquello precisamente era lo que más le preocupaba a Mu cuando tenía estos encuentros con ella…

El tamaño.

Él medía más de 1.90 cm y pesaba más de 90 kg, mientras ella apenas y alcanzaba los 1.42 cm, y los 33 kg…, era por muy obvia su diferencia en cuanto a tamaño. Sin embargo, esto no pasaba más que a ser un vago pensamiento en la mente de ambos. Sólo de dejaban llevar por la lujuria que arrebataba sus cuerpos a la locura.

- Déjeme hacerlo por usted. – dijo en susurro, acercando su boca a la entrepierna de la rubia, que al sentir el contacto de los labios del pelirrojo se estremeció por completo y empezó a mover las caderas de arriba abajo involuntariamente. El capitán simplemente pasaba la lengua despacio, demasiado despacio como para torturarla en placer, lamía los pliegues y, abriendo más las piernas de Scheherazade, llevando sus labios al clítoris, donde lamió con recelo, dejándose apoderar por sus instintos primitivos. Scheherazade empezaba a gemir levemente, tratando de silenciarse así misma aunque, lo único que lograba era unos gemidos reprimidos que motivaban más al capitán a ir con más rudeza.

- ¡Ah…! – gimió, con la respiración agitada, al sentir cómo el capitán fanalis dejó su labor y levemente apartó el rostro. - ¿Q-qué crees qué estás haciendo? – apenas podía hablar, aun aferrándose a las sabanas de la cama, sumamente inquieta y acalorada.

- Lady Scheherazade… - dijo entre las penumbras, observando lo lasciva que se miraba aquella pura y pulcra sacerdotisa. _Sacrílego, _así se sentía, y ello le agradó. – Scheherazade, ¿sabe usted el porqué del labret debajo de la boca de los fanalis? – cuestionó, acercándose justamente de nuevo en la feminidad de la ojiazul, en el órgano que provocaba a las féminas el placer.

- Sí…, - dijo con un brillo en los ojos, curvando la espalda al sentir los labios del mitad fanalis, aferrándose con mayor fuerza a las sabanas. – pero, es su deber volverme a recordar, aun así lo sepa, Mu. – y dejó escapar un largo gemido cuando sintió el frío del labret. Mu sólo movió un poco el labio inferior, moviendo la pieza de metal que apretaba el clítoris de la pequeña, estimulándola. Subía y bajaba, de círculos a presionar con fuerza, movía el labret y cuanto más rápido y duro que lo hacía, Scheherazade más gemía, sin sosiego, sintiéndose perdida en los movimientos de éste hombre que no sólo era su amante y subordinado, sino también un niño al quien había visto crecer. Se sentía tan bien y libre, su cuerpo, que ni siquiera era de ella, le brindaba más de lo que podía pedir, y ese hombre, que sin negarle nada, la obedecía y le ofrecía no sólo cariño, también pasión y muchas caricias. – Muu~ - vitoreó su nombre con aquella delicada voz, llegando a su clímax, que la mojó por completo. Mu se apartó con las mejillas muy encendidas, relamiéndose los labios, y un hilillo de saliva que dejó a su paso; con la respiración agitad, ambos se observaron otra vez, conmocionados.

Mu se sentó en la cama, ocultando con largo cabello su muy notable erección, a lo cual Scheherazade se rio levemente, haciendo lo mismo, sentándose, pero más cerca de él.

- ¿Mu, te acuerdas cuando empezamos hacer esto? – Preguntó, cerrando los ojos, tomando el brazo del pelirrojo, para abrazarse a él. Mu ocultó el rostro, apenado, y con inseguridad habló:

- Cuando cumplí los 16 años…, todo empezó con un pequeño beso que le di.

- Bien, terminemos una vez con esto, y recuéstate en la cama. – ordenó cómo sólo lo hace cuando mueve los ejércitos, en situación de gran tensión bélica, aunque está vez era sexual. El pelirrojo se vio sorprendido por la orden, y sobre todo sin saber exactamente qué planeaba su señora con él. – Hazlo, Mu. – demandó, y esta vez el mitad-fanalis obedeció, recostándose en la amplía cama de su ama, observando como la pequeña mujer de dorados cabellos se sentaba en su pelvis, rodeando su cadera con sus delgadas piernas, apoyando sus manos en el amplio pecho de éste.

- ¿Scheherazade…? – preguntó con vergüenza, y con las mejillas muy enrojecidas.

- Déjame ser un poco más egoísta contigo, Mu. – sobrecargándose con una mano en el abdomen de Mu, la rubia levantó la cadera y abriendo más las piernas, con la otra mano tomó el sexo erecto del fanalis, llevándolo a los pliegues de su vagina.

- ¡E-espera..! – dijo alarmado, sintiendo con la punta del glande la feminidad de la magi. – Quedamos que no llegaríamos a este extremo…, no tienes por qué hacerlo… - y evadió la mirada de ella, que con aquella ternura tan propia de ella, simplemente le dedicó una muy grata sonrisa.

- Déjamelo a mí cargo, mi pequeño Mu – y lentamente, fue descendiendo, hasta terminar sentada sobre él, empalándose ella misma con el miembro fálico de éste. Gimió de excitación, ella tan pequeña y tan estrecha, se empezó a quejar por el grosor y podía sentir como el miembro de Mu palpitaba dentro de ella, conteniéndose a moverse. – Ah… - se quejó, tratando de acostumbrarse a la profunda penetración, pues juraba, con los labios mordidos, como la punta del pene tocaba la boca de matriz, sí…, eso era muy profundo. Respiraba con dificultad, empezaba a sudar y poco a poco a moverse de arriba a abajo, empalándose continuamente. Mientras Mu observaba perdido los delicados y muy expertos movimientos de su señora, trabaja con dificultad, perdiéndose en las mil sensaciones de la estrechez de la magi, que con cada movimiento gemía cada vez más alto. Se evitaba las ganas de actuar y ayudar, evitaba dolosamente no mover la pelvis y perder el control…, envestirla quería pero, pensaba, qué sería de ella que apenas podía entrar su miembro en su cavidad, pero verla de esa forma lo hacía perder los estribos. - ¡Ah! – gimió adolorida y con mayor fuerza, cuando de un movimiento el pelirrojo le sacó de completo y con fuerza volvió a incrustarlo dentro de ella; éste empezó a mover la pelvis, conteniéndose de hacerlo con brusquedad, lo hacía lento pero de a momentos la fuerza de la lujuria le ganaba el dominio…

Sólo era la respiración pesada del pelirrojo y los gemidos de la rubia.

Con una mano recargada en la cama, se medio-enderezó y con la otra mano trajo a él, tomándola de los hombros, acercándosela y una vez, frente a frente, la besó, dejándole en claro sus sentimientos de pasión cariño. Bajó al cuello, besándola incontablemente en las clavículas y en los hombros, para pasar así a los pequeños senos, que estaban muy duros y que con gusto besó y lamió en repetidas ocasiones.

- Mu… - decía sin aliento.

- ¿Sí? – dijo al dejar el pezón de su señora.

- ¿Vendrás mañana?...

- Sólo sí usted me dicta.

No sólo el capitán ocultaba algo sino que su señora también lo hacía.

….

Alcibíades fue un general que quiso de andar de amante con Sócrates ¡con Sócrates! Maestro del más divino de todos los filósofos: el divino Platón! (ok, creo que demasiadas clases de ética para mi), pero Sócrates, como lo retraído y loquillo que era, dijo que nu. Lean El Banquete sí no entendieron lo que traté de explicar… D':

* n/a: En la antigua Grecia las parejas homosexuales eran más dignas que las hetero, y al hombre que era menor en la relación se le llamaba amante y al mayor, amado.

Oh sí, pervertidas, pervertidos, vengan a mí! xD ok no *la tiran a un volcán por depravada sexual*

No sé si esto fue lime o lemon, pero ello no importa, sólo no fui muy explícita porque me da corte serlo; todavía tengo algo de inocencia en mi mente (Ajá~)

No me odien, pero desde hace semanas quise hacer uno de ellos dos porque en Tumblr, una chica que escribió algo más pervertido, que lo aquí presente, me ignoró cuando le pedí de favor que me diera permiso de traducir su fic para los hispanohablantes… U.U me ignoró cruelmente y hasta me dejó de seguir (xDDD lo cual me dio mucha risa) como sea, les dejaré el link de ese fic (está muy fuerte y por fuerte me refiero a muy bueno) en mi profile, pero está en inglés y pues bueno... vale la pena.

Sin más y unas enormes disculpas por mis desvaríos y errores de redacción, nos vemos.

Próximamente habrá un Muu x Alibaba (así es, existe esa pareja!) y un Kouen x Hakuei (que son una lindura juntos *3*)

Gracias por leer~

¿Reviews? ¿consejos? ¿tips? ¿insultos a mi persona? ¿algo?


End file.
